Mike's BIG secret
by AJFage
Summary: Mike gets bit by tanya and becomes a vampire, whats going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the twilight series. I write this Fan Fiction only for my own enjoyment, the enjoyment of others, and Stephanie Meyer if she should happen to read this.**

(This story is post Breaking Dawn. Mike Newton has always lived in the small town of forks Washington. He thinks he knows just about all the secrets there are in the small town, until he gets a visit from a mysterious woman named Tanya who bites him and turns him into a full fledged vampire. Now he has been thrown into a whole new world behind the one he thought was real. What will he do?)

**Now for the story!!!**

**Prologue**

I watched as Bella went to the prom with him after she SPECIFICLY TOLD ME that she had to go to Florida to visit her mom. I thought that those tickets were nonrefundable, at least that's what she told me when I asked her. That was sophomore year. They got married the summer of senior year…as if I hadn't seen that coming. It's three years after graduation and I'm spending my Christmas break with my parents and Jessica, my girlfriend of six years. I mean she's no Bella, but she'll have to do for now. I really like her a lot though. I'm actually planning on proposing to her on Christmas Eve. Won't that be romantic? I hope she says yes.

I walked through the gates of William R. Fairchild International Airport with Jessica at my side. The terminal we were in was full of people coming and going to visit their relatives for the holidays. Me and Jessica were headed to hertz (Don't own, but I wish I did, hertz has awesome cars…GO HERTZ) to rent a car to drive to my parents house for the holidays. Jessica's parents were on a cruise to Alaska so she could visit them right now, but she had a key to the house so we could have some privacy *wink wink*.

"Mikey." Jessica had started calling me that about two years ago…I didn't like it that much, but I'd never tell her. "Yes Jessica?" I asked as we got on an escalator. "What do you want to do tonight, we'll have the whole house to ourselves?" she asked a little seductively. "I don't know right now, but we'll figure something out." I answered back just as seductively. "Okay then." She said excited about tonight. We got to baggage claim and had to stand there for twenty minutes waiting for our bags to come, and then headed to rent a car.

"What kind of car do you want to try and get honey?" I asked Jessica as we walked around the lot looking at cars. "I want to look at SUV's, there good cars for winter." She said. Because that won't be obvious in Forks I thought as we signed the paper work for a big white suburban. "Let's go." I said as we finally loaded all our bags into the trunk, and then we got in the car and started the drive to Forks.

**Author's note: Okay that's it for now. I know it's a little disappointing that mike wasn't turned yet, but I promise he will be with in the next three chapters. So you'll have to wait. Please review. I want your feed back –AJFage-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the twilight series. I write this Fan Fiction only for my own enjoyment, the enjoyment of others, and Stephanie Meyer if she should happen to read this.**

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

The ride from the airport to forks was short, but somewhat fun. Me and Jessica listened to the radio for a while, and then started to plan what we would do when we got there. First we would go to her parents' house and put away our things, and then we would go to my parents' house for dinner… yeah that sounded good "Mike look." Jessica said out of the blue. I looked to where she was pointing and saw the small sign that said "welcome to forks" in big yellow letter. "We're here." I said.

We were at Jessica's parents' house within five minutes. "It's feels good to be home." Jessica said as soon as she walked through the door. "What about our apartment?" I asked. "I haven't lived their long enough for it to feel like home yet." She said as she walked towards the stairs. "I guess that's fair." I said as I followed her up the stairs. "Which room will we stay in?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking my parents room. They won't be home for three more weeks, and we have to go back to school in two." She said as she opened the door to her parents' room. I followed her in and when she put her things down, I picked her up in a big hug and spun her around.

"Why don't we visit my parents in an hour or two?" I asked in a romantic whisper. "Mikey we promised your parents we'd be there by eight and its seven forty-five." Jessica said before she kissed me. "Okay, I guess you're right." I said as I kissed her back. "We'll unpack when we get back." Jessica said as she ran out the door and headed towards the stairs. I guess I can wait until after my parents to spend some quality time with Jessica. I followed her down the stairs, and we got back into the big white suburban to drive to my parents house. I was semi-looking forward to visiting my parents for Christmas. I mean they're my parents, and I do have to love them, but they can be kind of annoying sometimes.

The drive was short. I probably should have known, seeing as forks is a small town. "Mike!" My mom practically screamed when she saw me at the door. Apparently my dad had "forgotten" To tell my mom that Jessica and I were coming. He's so cheap he probably wanted to pass me off as his Christmas present to my mom. "Hey Mom, how are you?" I asked as she brought me and Jessica into the living room. "This place hasn't changed a bit." I said as I sat down on the big couch the seemed even bigger in the small room it was in. "Well what did you expect. It's only been three years since you and Jessica moved to Massachusetts." My Mom said as she walked away to the kitchen…probably to get some snacks. After a few minutes, she came back with an irritated expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm out of cookie mix, and I don't have anything ready." She said as she said as she sat down on a big chair. "Well I'll go get some if you need it, besides, I need gas anyway." I said as I got up and got the keys to the rental and head towards the door. "You don't have to do that." She said as she tried to stop me, but I was already out the door. The ride was short, and I was running low on gas. I pulled in the small gas station and started grab the gas nozzle when a black Ferrari cam into the next Lot. A really hot woman got out. "That's a nice care you've got there." I said. "Thanks she said as she turned around to look at me. "Hi I'm Tanya."


End file.
